The invention relates to the field of telecommunications, and particularly to wireless communication networks. Among other areas, it has applicability to networks such as GPRS and IDEN, and networks according to the IEEE 802.11 standard.
In a typical communications architecture, users are coupled for communication with one or more nodes, such as base stations, servers, etc., which, in turn, are coupled for communication with public communication networks such as the Internet, and which support technology coverage areas within the network. Communications between such users pass through their respective base stations, and across the public networks. Such users employ mobile equipment, such as laptop or other portable computers, cellular telephones, etc.
A given piece of mobile equipment is characterized in terms of its functions, application programs, user-selectable options, etc., that the user has to choose from. As the user uses the mobile equipment, there is potentially a lot of data regarding the user's behavior with, and use of, the equipment. This can include, for instance, information about which on-board applications the user uses, the time of day and the length of time of a session in which the user uses an application, statistics regarding which functions are frequently, or infrequently, used, consumer travel patterns and even consumer associations with other subscribers by noting proximity to other subscribers, etc.
Various sets of operating parameters are associated with the respective user-selectable functions, etc. A service provider supporting a given service or mobile device will need access to data regarding its customer's use of the available functions, etc. However, service providers conventionally have very limited or no visibility to data regarding consumer behavior and their use of the devices.
The service provider conventionally accesses data about its customers, and their use of mobile equipment, by monitoring the various system infrastructure components at the base stations and elsewhere in the network. Service providers conventionally have had to conduct statistical analysis of these base station measurements to infer such user behavior, use of available functions, etc. Service providers conduct surveys of their customers to understand, for instance, customer experience, device use and service level both inside and outside of their home network. Test labs are also set up to simulate the expected environments.
However, these methods have had the drawback that they cannot directly measure customer experience. Service providers conventionally have very limited or no visibility into their customers' use of the mobile equipment. The service providers need information on such performance, in order to handle problems, and otherwise to be responsive to their customers' needs. The service provider's inability to obtain information directly reflective of the system's performance, as the user experiences it, disadvantageously limits the service provider's ability to provide the customer with effective support.